1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and an electrical device with the same, and more particularly to a clamshell electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,013 issued to Ma et al. on Oct. 21, 1997, discloses an open/close type electrical connector including: a base member having an upper face defining an aperture; a cover member for opening and closing said aperture of said base member; means defining a receiving face, disposed in said base member, for receiving a counter electrical connector having a rectangular parallelepiped shape; at last one terminal member, disposed in said based member, and being elastically in contact with a terminal of the counter electrical connector, said cover member being pivotally supported in end portion of said base member for rotation between an opened position and a closed position, said cover member defining thereby an axis of rotation, said cover member and said receiving face of said base member forming an accommodating space for the counter electrical connector when said cover member is in its opened position, and said cover member and said receiving face sandwiching the counter electrical connector; an engagement mechanism engageable with an engagement portion of the counter electrical connector, thereby preventing the counter electrical connector from slipping out of said base member; and an open position restricting mechanism for restricting an open angel of said cover member with respect to said base member, said cover member defining a back face and said receiving face defining a supporting face which is substantially parallel to said back face of said cover member when said cover member is in its opened position. In the flip-type electrical connector disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent, only one side of said cover member is pivotally connected to said base member by a pivot, and the pivot is used as an axis to open said cover member at an inclined angle in rotary manner for the counter electrical connector inclined inserted in the electrical connector when said cover member is in its opened position. However, it is not convenient to manually close said cover member on said base member when said cover member of the flip-type electrical connector needs to rotated to its closed position.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.